1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pet guards, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved animal shield wherein the same may be selectively secured in an engaging relationship between opposed pairs of aligned bucket seats within an automotive environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various animal restraints and the like have been well known in the prior art. Heretofore, however, the prior art has utilized apparatus to secure an animal in conjunction with tether straps or cage-like arrangements to maintain an animal in a desired orientation within an automobile. The prior art, however, is limiting of animal movement, and on extended trips in an automobile, the associated animal is somewhat fatigued by the use of such apparatus. Example of a prior art device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,204 to Friedman utilizing a plurality of spaced straps overlying a seat with a harness arrangement secured to an animal to enable the animal to enjoy limited vertical freedom in relationship to the seat, but as typical of the prior art, does not allow the animal movement within an associated area as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,425 to Aanestad sets forth an animal restraint utilizing a cage-like arrangement with a forwardly positioned noose to maintain the animal in a particular orientation relative to the cage. The device is of interest relative to the use of an animal restraint organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,286 to Rux sets forth an animal restraint wherein a container is mounted on the seat of an associated vehicle utilizing a harness and a leash-like arrangement to secure the animal relative to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,618 to Harris sets forth a harness for restraining animals wherein the harness is secured to an overlapping belt arrangement to secure the animal to a seat and limit movement of the animal relative to the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,127 to Volk is illustrative of a typical cage-like arrangement for restraint of an animal with various doors and openings arranged therein to provide access to the cage and limit movement therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved animal shield wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction to enable animal freedom within a rear portion of an automotive compartment, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.